


Bee-illy

by dellanfere



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellanfere/pseuds/dellanfere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is so used to calling Billy "Bee" that he somehow introduces his husband as "Bee-illy" on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee-illy

”Theodore, it’s good to see you after so long.” The voice was a friendly one, accompanied by an outstretched hand, dressed in gold rings and matching cufflinks on the ends of a starched-pressed shirt, in Teddy’s direction.

“Mr. Henry, yes, it is good to see you, too.” The smile which formed on his face was genuine. “I must thank you _again_ for letting us stay here.”

“Son, it’s the least I could’ve done for Sarah,” Mr. Henry said as his body rose in a long, deep breath. “I still miss her sometimes.”

Teddy swallowed, his smile disappearing at his mother’s mention, and the mood which had been relaxed after almost two weeks at the all-inclusive luxury resort fell away in an instance. Mr. Henry must’ve felt the shift in atmosphere, for he turned to look at the brunette standing next to Teddy, a smile which didn’t completely reach his eyes plastered on his face. 

“And you must be Theodore’s husband.” The mood lifted from Teddy, and he couldn’t keep his mouth shut from the relief which came with the change of subject.

“Yes, this is Bee--illy. Beily. _Billy_ ,” Teddy said before he had realised what had happened. For two weeks they had called each other Bee and Tee exclusively, the hotel’s staff calling them both Mr. Kaplan-Altman, their friends tuned out during their honeymoon, unable remind the newlyweds of their longer nicknames - let alone their given names. 

Mr. Henry chuckled, smile reaching his eyes this time, while Billy stretched out his own hand to the much older man.

“I’m William,” Billy offered, nudging Teddy slightly with an elbow to the ribs while he shook Mr. Henry’s hand. “But you may call me _Beily_.”

Teddy groaned at Billy’s jest, causing Mr. Henry to let out a belly-laugh which made several patrons and staff turn their head towards the vice president and his personal guests. After the laughter had left the group (and come back in full force when their breathing had almost gone back to normal, only to go through the entire cool-down process once again), Mr. Henry spoke:

“Well, I’ll leave you alone now. It was nice seeing you, Theodore. _Beily_. I hope you will continue to enjoy your stay before your departure.”

Billy’s body continued to chuckle for a while after the men had made it back to their room, but at least Teddy couldn’t hear any mocking laughter come out of his mouth as he had kissed his husband to stillness.


End file.
